Love
by Leena92
Summary: Two College Room Mate Wayne and Lex. Lex is the goody goody boy and Wayne is a player. couple of month Lex found a perfect girlfriend and Wayne wanted to be more like Lex but Wayne can't help it he always be a player in his mind.
1. Chapter 1 First time

Character of the series call **LOVE**: staring:_Zac Efron as Lex"Alexander" Nelson  
Vanessa Hudgens as Becca "Rebecca" Kingston  
Ashley Tisdale as Lauren Olsen  
Chace Crawford as Wyne Nickolas_

New York City they this too buddy collge roommate Lex and Wyne been best bud since kindergarten. Wyne always the player in high school and college but for Lex is the geeky kinda guy he loves to study and play basketball 24/7. Wyne always bring some chick around in his room getting lay with some hot stranger girl from college. Lex go out have some coffee when Wyne get hook up some random chicks but Lex always hate it.

When on one night Lex saw this beautiful girl in the coffee shop she has this long curly brown hair and she have sun kiss tan like a Latina skin. She caught his eye Nate never seen this girl before in his entire life. Then the girls were staring at him and ran by him an say hello. He look surprise and happy "oh Hi,I never seen you around here before do you leave here" she smile " yeah I leave here well I study here basically I'm in Julliard taking music and dance basically what about you?" he smile I can't believe she talking to me I never had hot chick talking to me before today is my lucky day " well I study at NYU study Law, By the way my name is Lex and what about you young lady" she smile " wow you such a gentlemen, I'm sorry my name is becca. you study law at NYU I was suppose to go there by the way but I love music and dancing at the same time" I look speechless "really you suppose study at NYU what course" "pre-law like you well I go NYU too and Julliard, I only take evening classes and night classes at Julliard" " wow you go to two place isn't hard for you" she shake her head" no, basically it fun and stressful but I love what I do." "Wow I never have seen a girl like you before in my entrie life. I never seen you in class before" "well I'm still new my dad just Bragg me to go NYU an study law I told him let me try Julliard first if I like it I try to go NYU too." "wow it hard to believe" "yeah it is" she look down her watch "oh I'm sorry lex i got to go i be let for dance class see you here or may be I will bump you at NYU someday" I smile " yeah sure hey here my number just in case you need a friend to talk too" i gave my card number to her "thanks lex see you soon" she left and I was smile happily I never thought I found a girl so bright like her.

I when down to my room, wyne doing something in his computer and I was smiling and happy all the time then Wyne look at me "why on earth you smiling at middle of night man" " well..." I pause "you met a girl aren't you lex" "well... yeah she amazing she have the most beautiful eye that i never met before wyne" "oh really she seem hot then" "yes she is, I gave my number to her she whould love too call me someday" " wow I'm happy for you" " aren't you suppose finishing that yesterday and send in today" "well yeah but i have a lot to do last night" I rise my eyebrow " oh really or you been lay again with some hot random chick" " well yeah i been drinking a lot and she seem hot and we did it at her apartment last night" "oh no wonder you smell like dirty" "you such gay lex" "uh no I been lay before ok i lost my dignity in high school senior year with my high school sweetheart at prom night and we did it" " oh really oh you just make up so you don't look like a fool" I nod " well yeah" "I know you man, you never had a high school sweetheart the girl you love is your mum" "hey don't talk to my mum like that, you had sex with her remember, I was pissed with you when you make out with my mum I never wanted to see your face again until now, then i found out you my roommate so I have to leave with it for the rest 6 month"  
" your mum is hot like burning hot" "don't say it out loud it gross and disgusting to hear cause it my mum you idiot"

When at classes Lex sit down listen to lecture and listen about government, and when he look left he saw becca, he was surprise to see her in class, she look so define and smart looking in stuff.  
when class was finish i wait outside and surprise her "hey" she turn around and she look suprise " hey, i told you we would bump into each other someday" "yeah,you were right after all" we both smile and then I saw Wyne kissing her cheek and she introduce him and I look suprise"I can't believe you man. You slept with her" she look surprise "you know each other" she answer "well yeah he my roommate and my best friend,for once I met a girl that never met before it turn out it one of your mistress Wyne" she smile and laugh and whyne laugh too"eww gross," she say "what wrong.." "he my step-brother lex why on earth would I slept with him it totally gross and I know wyne kinda player" "why you didn't tell me you had a sister i mean step sister" "well she my lil sister and she my step sister and I thought you were gay lex" "uh what up with the gay word Wyne.. I am not gay, how come i never seen her in your house" she continue "I was busy studying in my room and music lesson and belle. No wonder you look familiar" "you do" high pitch voice "yeah I'm the girl you get lay on at wyne 18th birthday you were drunk and you were angry then you meet me cause I hate loud music and dunking random stranger at my house" wyne look surprise to hear " whoa becc you did tell me you did it with my best friend, and you didn't tell me you had a sex before and last night was true" now he remember " you were my high school sweetheart, and no one know that we were together and we did hook up on wyne birthday did we no wonder you look familiar"

_**to be Continue....**_


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt and True Love

**Chapter 2: Hurt & True love **

Character of the series call **LOVE**: staring:Zac Efron as Lex "Alexander" Nelson  
Vanessa Hudgens as Becca "Rebecca" Kingston  
Ashley Tisdale as Lauren Olsen  
Chace Crawford as Wyne Nickolas

Now I remember Becca was the girl of my life she sing she dance she once told me she were going to Europe for one whole month with her girlfriend then I never seen her again we promise each other that we don't call or email for the time being.

"yo lex do you wanted to go this party this Saturday" Wyne told lex nicely "err..I will think about it, wyne" I said like I don't have interest on it "ok then call me if you willing to go then, I have to go I have a date with a freshmen she hot" I close my eye and shake my head and I smile fakely , he took off grape his jacket and meet this girl he willing to meet.

I writing this article for my assignment next week about government history in stuff, then my phone rang, I look the caller ID it Becca I answer "hey, you finally call me" "yes I am, I was wanted to tell you that, do you wanted have some cup a coffee tonight and walk around New York" she confess "Sure I would love to, I just finish my work anyway, I will be there soon" I said to her, "great see you soon then" she sound so site about it.

When I was at the coffee shop she was there ordering in line. She wave at me and I smile, she come near me and we are ready off site seeing at New York, she grape her jacket and I hold the coffee for her she order one for me too.

When were walking around New York city I just realize she look so amazing just like I remember her before crap she notice me I was staring at her " why are smiling at me for lex" "oh nothing I just wanted to say you look lovely indeed just like I remember you when we were in high school " she smile like the shining star " oh really, oh my gosh it "mamma mia" is on Broadway I was will to watch this when I started studying here" " oh really you like musical plays" " yeah, I always wanted to become an actress in plays or in stage around cameras like that" " maybe someday I will invited you some musical number here at Broadway I do have backstage pass around here you know my dad own the musical" she look surprise " oh really, so you ever meet cool celebrity in Broadway" I nod " yeah of cause there once I met George Clooney in theaters he was one of the audience one of my dad's plays" she still look surprise " really you meet George Clooney he amazing and a cutie no offence though " with excitement of hers " it ok Becca " I forgive her " you never told me your dad's is in stage director before" "yeah I never told you about my dad much remember she left my mum, you know my parent are divorce right" I confess her " yeah I forgot about that"

Wyne is at this club with his date Lauren she different every girl he met with. She has this long blonde hair with a cute smile, "so wyne, why are we in this club" "so that we can talk and drink and more talk" he said loudly. The music is loud and upbeat.

Well Wyne was drunk but not Lauren she was discus what she saw about him, "look wyne if you looking a hot girl like me dress like a hooker but that not me ok, your drunk and smell like a pig who just had a mud bath, If you wanted to get lay on me I wanted you to grow up wyne I had enough you just plain sick I'm leaving" she take her coat and she leave his room.

Wow wyne get dump by a hot girl never notice that. Wyne wash his face off and climb in his bed he seem upset and he never get dump by a hot girl. Then Lex come in smiling like he never been before, he love becca I think she the one he thought but he wanted to focus in his study but he and becca will be just friend for now he love her but he wanted to get to know her better.

"Man, look mess up, what wrong with ya… wyne" he said "nothing wrong ok…. Leave me alone" he said with a tone… "ok then but you have to tell me something, we been best bud since kindergarten you can tell me anything dude…, is it about this freshmen girl that you dating last night" he said Wyne look down he embarrass to look at his face cause he never been this way before. "ok…!! You gave me the silent but you have to talk to me something I never seen you like this" question him " ok I talk about it if you stop bragging me about it…!!!" he said "ok talk…., I'm worry about you" he said " yes it about the freshmen girl I date but she different from the other I dated I bring her to the club last night like I use too with the other ladies but she ….." he stop, Lex look surprise to hear, _I have to meet this girl she change his life I wanted to thank her , _"she… what !!! change your dignity to grow up for change" he said " yes, she wanted ,me to change to grow up… wyne never get dump by a girl I only dump them but she different I wanted to know her she change me Lex, I promise myself I will never had sex with a random stranger again" he said honestly, Lex still surprise to hear it but he was happy " I'm happy with you, let celebrate no alcohol for tonight ok let go to the coffee shop instend I call your sister" he said happy..

They all at the coffee shop celebrate Wyne grow up and mature life he wanted to change for Lauren but he won't had sex with her until she accept to be his girlfriend or his wife, he wanted to be a virgin again just like Lex and Becca they getting slow and he want that with Lauren, he never love someone deeply before…

_**To be continue…**_


End file.
